Gas fired barbecue grills and cookers are well known in the art including some which are supplied with low pressure propane gas from portable bottles or tanks. Some prior art patents contain teachings for attaching gas tanks to barbecue grills in various ways. Some examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,879; 3,294,079; 3,410,261; 3,789,822 and 3,915,146.
The objective of the present invention is to improve on the prior art arrangements by provision of a support and stabilizing means for propane gas tanks on gas fired barbecue grills, which means is less awkward, considerably more simplified, more economical to manufacture and much more convenient to install and use than comparable prior art proposals. According to the invention, a lower ring common to most propane fuel tanks is positioned and supported on two simple brackets attached to divergent legs of a horizontal wheeled base for the barbecue grill. These two brackets are able to accommodate lower tank rings of various sizes. A top apertured ring also found on most propane tanks is engaged by a slotted bracket section of an upper two part and two way adjustable tank stabilizing bracket assembly which is anchored to the vertical post or standard of the barbecue grill near and below the grill body. The adjustable upper bracket can also accommodate different sizes of tanks. The construction of the bracket means is extremely simple and inexpensive compared to prior art arrangements and the bracket means is structured to attach to the fuel tanks without the necessity for drilling, cutting or otherwise defacing the tank. The invention is extremely reliable and safe in its supporting and stabilizing of the relatively heavy fuel tank.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the accompanying detailed description.